Multitasking
by little-caitlin
Summary: Birthday Gift for DancingFlurry/firewolf013 of DA . Zexion comes up with an idea that may just push his mind to it's limits, but it all depends on whether or not Demyx is up to the challenge. Zemyx. lemon!


_A little early (actual date is Nov 13th) , but i've still gotta pack and draw her card so....This is a birthday gift for DancingFlurry/ firewolf013(DA) ! I know this is like, her favorite pairing, plus, X3 she showed me this one club that shes in and well……_

_happy birthday hun. X3 see you in a few hours!!!! EEEEEE!!!!_

_._

* * *

.

Dish soap bubbled, plates splashed and the oven dinged as a single page turned, theirs reader not once looking up from the text before him.

Demyx stood in the kitchen doorway, thumbs tucked into the die pockets of the uniform coat. He shook his head tiredly, sighing as he made he made his way over to the small kitchen table and slumped into a chair.

"You know, I might have had a hard time telling which one was the real one if I didn't know you'd much rather read then actually do your chores." the blonde said with a smirk, propping his head up in his hand. "You're lucky; mine have too much of a mind of their own."

"Somehow, I can envision your water clones playing in the sink instead of washing dishes." A blue eye finally looked up from the novel, a smirk gracing pale features.

"Yeah, they would." Demyx chuckled, letting his own aqua coloured orbs slide shut lazily. "Your illusion clones are so much more useful."

"I agree. I can focus my attention elsewhere while they do simple tasks as long as I keep the mind link connected. Though it did take me some time to master the skill, I find it was quite worth it." Zexion smirked as he folded the corner of his current page and shut his book.

"Simple tasks? How many?"

"Yes. Chores, patrolling the halls. I can carry on conversations too. I like to think of it as the ultimate form of multitasking, since, I'm in in control and completely aware of every clone. I feel, taste, see and smell everything they do." Demyx was always so curious and the younger nobody found it entertaining to explain things to the musician. Eventually his gaze drifted to the mentioned subjects, the three of them working away on his daily chores. " The more I have, the less connected I am, however. I try to limit myself to a most of three, though I can have more if really necessary."

"So, if I find one in the hallways, and give it a hug, you still get a hug from me?" suddenly, Demyx was beaming, sitting up tall in his chair.

"Yes," he nodded in response. "Anything you do to one, I do know about and can feel." Zexion almost stopped himself, an idea bombarding his mind and causing one of the clones behind him to drop a plate back into the sink with a loud splash. Demyx never once noticed, instead reaching out to clasp one of the slate haired teen's hands gently.

"That's really cool Zexy. I'll do that then." He smiled sweetly, leaning forward and pulling the hand to his cheek. "When I find a clone in the halls, I'll treat them just like you." with that, he began kissing bony knuckles, eyes fluttering closed in contentment.

As much as he secretly enjoyed the gesture, Zexion's mind was at work. It appeared he had perhaps underestimated his illusion clones' usefulness, and he was damned if he didn't start taking advantage of them now.

Hours later seen Demyx in VI's room, nuzzled into the crook of the younger nobody's neck as the schemer continued reading his novel. Aqua eyes opened slightly, a devious grin making its way onto the musician's lips, which were quick to press against the other boy's skin.

"Hmm?" Zexion paused, looking down at the blonde. "Yes Demyx?"

"Your chores are done…"

"Yes they are."

"And both Saix and Vexen are busy…"

Zexion knew exactly where the topic was headed now. He set his novel own on the nightstand next to his bed and began adjusting his position. "Yes Demyx. The superior has both my room-neighbours out and busy."

"I've been attention deprived aallll dayyyy…"

Zexion shifted, moving to press his lips to the blonde's gently, the taller humming contently.

"Hmmm Zexy…." He sighed, trying to sit up and return the gesture to the smaller boy. Rolling so that his chest was pressed against the cloaked schemer's, Demyx arched into the slow touch on his back that was Zexion's thin fingers.

What had started as slow, soft kisses turned more forceful as Zexion slowly pushed his fellow nobody first onto his side, and then onto his back on the bed, leaving Demyx to look up at him curiously.

"No neighbours to disturb? Well then…" Zexion moved a bit closer, licking along the side of the blonde's neck seductively.

"You tease…"

"Shh, or I'll leave you like this." Zexion grinned rather deviously, crawling over the musicians clothed torso, sliding a nimble hand up and under the uniform coat, pushing the zipper out of his way. Diving in for another kiss, Zexion took the opportunity to lick at Demyx's lip in question or entry. Once granted, the slate haired teen proceeded to slide his tongue inside, amused at the blonde's eager responses.

Gasping lightly, Demyx broke the kiss as his schemer tweaked a nipple from under the fabric of the issued coat, the younger boy snickering quietly at the reaction he'd received.

"I must say, possibly the best part of both Vexen and Saix being gone, is that we may be as loud as we would like." almost as if in response, Demyx moaned softly when thin digits repeated their motion, Zexion's other hand palming at his tight black pants. "And no one will ever know."

The musician's eyes slid shut as their kiss resumed, all the while the younger boy slowly continuing his actions while undressing them. Eyes remaining shut in order to heighten his other senses, Demyx reached up to cup his schemer's cheek, but was deterred when the other pulled away and a rustle of clothes could be heard. Assuming Zexion was only removing the final pieces of clothing, Demyx remained still, tensing when suddenly kisses were being trailed up the inside of his left leg.

Sighing once more as he let the younger teen continue, Demyx allowed himself to smile lightly. Kisses got rougher, turning to nibbles with the odd scrape of teeth. As fingers intertwined with his, Demyx opened his eyes when a second set of lips descended on his chest, moving to barely grasp an untouched nipple between them.

"Ze-Zexion?" The blonde asked nervously, getting up onto his elbows for a better look.

While one blue eye peered up at him through a messy of shaggy slate hair that currently was rather close to the arousal between his legs, an exact copy of the look was being directed at him from the teen perched next to him on the bed, currently leaning over his panting chest.

Grins appeared on both Zexions faces through their blushes. "Yes Demyx?"

"T-that's not fair." Demyx swallowed audibly. "I-I can't tell which is the real one when you're doing the exact same things." Their grins remained.

"Do you need to be able to tell?"

"I still feel everything Demyx."

"I'm still me."

At first, his reaction was to remain afraid, but as the Zexion between his legs began to lay back down so that his chest was against the soft bed covering, and tongue running along the blonde's tanned inner thigh, he found himself getting more and more aroused. He had double of what he normally had. Twice as much attention. Both of them would be working to pleasure him.

His mouth fell open slightly as the Zexion that had previously been at his side moved to straddle his stomach, bending over to kiss the blonde carefully.

"Is this.. Okay? I thought… maybe you'd like this…" he asked softly, a hint of nervousness in the smaller nobody's voice.

"Of course this is okay." Demyx smiled up at him, cheeks still rosy in excitement. "More than okay, Zexy."

Both slate haired nobodies gasped as the musician's tanned hand grasped hold of the Zexion on his stomach's slight erection, stroking gently until it grew harder. Almost immediately, a hand was on his own arousal, being a little more forceful with its touches as Zexion sucked on his fingers. Demyx tensed slightly as a slick finger trailed along the inside of his thigh, then moving towards the center between his legs. Avoiding the firmly grasped penis, the wet digit circled the blonde's puckered entrance, teasing and caressing.

"Are you absolutely positive you're up for this?" came the question from behind the slate haired teen perched on the Melodious Nocturne's stomach.

"Y-yeah. I am." Demyx smiled lightly, eyelashes fluttering. In response, the Zexion whom he held in his hand caressing leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, gentle and caring at first, but as a finger was pressed into the blonde's behind, the kiss became lightly more dominant. Demyx moaned into the kiss as his arousal began being pumped a little faster, in turn speeding up his hand. Having let his guard down and opening his mouth slightly, the Schemer on his abdomen thrust his tongue into the musician's mouth, moaning as well as Demyx ran his thumb over the head of his manhood softly. Pale hands entangled in spastic blonde hair, the younger teen trying to not thrust into the other nobody's hand in order to create more friction. The slate haired boy between Demyx's limbs however, seemed to not be as patient as the copy currently battling tongues with the musician and quickly began sliding his finger in and out of the puckered hole. The kiss up front broke apart due to the blonde's loud moan and the more devious schemer waited only a few moments before pushing a second digit in.

While Demyx's eyes slipped closed, panting lightly at the new addition, the Zexion atop his chest shifted, allowing the blonde to lift his hips slightly and allow the schemer between his legs better access.

As his aqua orbs reopened, he was met with the sight of the smaller teen on his stomach sucking on his pale digits thoroughly, small tongue slipping between his lips every now and then as he worked to coat them. Demyx's attention didn't remain long however, a wisp of pleasure greeting him when the digits inside him slowly began to pull in and out, distracting him from the teen atop him.

"Z-zex? What're you…?" He managed to gasp out, trying to get his hand to start working on the younger teen's arousal again. Successful in getting either the clone or the real Schemer's attention, the one on his stomach moaned quietly, fingers falling from his lips.

"You're… preoccupied…" he breathed, wet fingers trailing down his porcelain chest slowly, eventually passing by his erection which Demyx already grasped. "I figured…" he slid his damp digits between his own legs, leaving bits of moisture along Demyx's skin. "I might just do this myself…"

Blue eyes slid half shut, mouth still agape slightly as Zexion pushed a finger into his own entrance, having to lift off the other nobody's abdomen in order to do so.

"I cou-" Demyx was cut off as fingers were pushed deeper inside of him, curling slightly and causing him to moan loudly.

"Heh… no you can't." Zexion panted above him while the one between his legs moved to grasp his arousal firmer, shifting forward to take it into his mouth cautiously.

"Nh~! Zexy…!" As the fingers continued to push in deep, Demyx found himself trying to push down further onto them, in turn moving the Zexion on his stomach higher onto his chest. Using his one free hand to push himself off the bed slightly, the blonde found he was just the right distance from the schemer on top to almost get to the beaded tip of his erection. A forceful tug on the penis he held pulled the slate haired teen the rest of the way, allowing Demyx to lick at the droplet of precum.

"Demyx..!" both gasped, one not managing to actually form the word.

"As hot as it is to watch you prepare yourself, Zexion…" Demyx licked again, slower this time so as to press the tip of his tongue into the slate haired teen's small slit. "I think I should be the one doing it, whether or not I'm!" he had to pause as he winced, a third finger having been added to him. "Dis…tracted."

"But… what if I like seeing your reaction to this?" A hint of a smirk appeared on thin lips, a second finger being inserted to the schemer carefully. The smirk disappeared quickly as he began lift himself up, then fall back down onto his own digits. Having to bite his lip as he whimpered quietly, Zexion tried to keep his eyes open to see Demyx licking at his arousal each time he pressed down, the possible clone between the musicians legs nearly finished stretching him. As the heat was removed from his erection, Demyx chewed his own lip, missing the feeling of the younger teen's lips around him quickly. Almost immediately after, a blue eye was staring around the hot and bothered schemer on his chest.

"Pass me the lubricant from the top drawer." he said breathlessly, face flushed from the attention the identical copy of his was receiving. Demyx complied quickly, let his back fall against the bed once more in order to still keep hold of the others manhood. The fingers inside him suddenly disappeared, leaving the blonde rather empty and needy.

"Z-Zexion…" Demyx spread his legs a bit wider, trying to entice the younger nobody back. "I'm ready if you are…"

"More than ready.."

The blonde gasped as he felt the slick head of Zexion's erection slide back and forth across his stretched passage, teasing before pressing in slowly. Demyx bit his lip, attempting to adjust, as well as continue stroking the schemer on his chest. Said teen moaned lightly, removing his two fingers from himself and positioning himself over the musician's arousal, griping it in place so as he could guide it properly.

"Zexion… you only did two fingers." Demyx began to protest, but was silenced as the younger nobody shook his head, beginning to push down onto his saliva slicked penis. Face showing only small amounts of pain, no doubt being driven away by the pleasure flowing through the mind link to the possible real Zexion who was beginning to shift between Demyx's legs.

The tightness surrounded him, increasing as Zexion tensed slightly, causing Demyx to moan softly as he returned to caressing the smaller boy's member.

"Hnn Demyx…" Though he couldn't see the teen, Demyx knew it had been the one who was slowly drawing out who had moaned the words. Everything had been true, the mind link spreading every sensation to both Schemers before him. What he did to one affected the other, no matter which one was actually the real Zexion. As the slate haired nobody pushed back in, Demyx allowed his free hand to moved to a slender hip, massaging as his other hand stroked a little faster, trying to ease the pain for the younger boy.

Demyx gasped as the hip he held shifted back and forth, wiggling further down onto his shaft. The feeling of incredibly tightness caused him to arch in pleasure, in turn bringing more amazing sensations to the schemer inside of him, who pushed back in forcefully, making the blonde clench his grip.

A three-way moan hit the air, the boys all repeating the motion in order to get the same feeling.

Seeming to loosen his grip on his selfrestraint, Zexion began to thrust into the clenching entrance, causing Demyx to rock slightly, jostling the teen impaled on him. Everything sent shivers through them, every move effecting more than one body. After only a few thrusts, Demyx began to guide the schemer seated on him upwards, allowing him to fall back down at his own pace at first.

"God, Zexion." The blonde moaned, beginning to time his hand's motions on the younger boys' arousal with the thrusts that were occurring at his own entrance. "This is amazing."

Alls he received was a soft whimper, the boy above him rocking his hips downwards onto Demyx's hardened shaft, slowly picking up pace. Feeling hands grasp his own hips firmly, the blonde watched as the Zexion who was eagerly thrusting into him came into view, or at least, his mop of hair. Slate bangs covered most of his face as he gripped the musician tightly, forcefully pushing deeper each time and leaning his head onto the identical copy's back for support.

Demyx inhaled sharply as his hips were lifted slightly by the more dominant teen, the angle of entry having been changed. With each new thrust in, Zexion was hitting a bundle of nerves, making him clench in pleasure.

"Hn~! Z-Zexion..!" The blonde gasped out, thrusting upwards into the look-alike harshly, a pleasurable yelp escaping the smaller boy.

"W-was that the spot?"

"Yeah…! ..Ah! Right.. Nhh!" The blonde moaned brokenly as his prostate was struck each time, sending waves of pleasure over him. Need over taking him, he began guiding the teen riding his hips up and down at a faster pace, the pale figure shuddering and whimpering with each fall.

"C-can you go…" The voice came from the Zexion at the back, who was finding a fast rhythm into the same spot that worked well for him. "A little harder?"

An Eyebrow raised, the musician attempted to comply, thrusting up as he forced the frail looking figure down onto his arousal roughly.

Zexion cried out blissfully, somehow growing tighter as he clutched out at Demyx's chest, trying to find something to hold onto. This only spurred the blonde on, repeating the motion in time with both the thrusts he was receiving and the strokes on the young nobody's erection.

As warmth pooled, speed increased, the slate haired teen on top growing more and more vocal with every thrust upwards into him. In turn, the schemer between Demyx's legs was becoming more and more erratic and unbridled, gasping each time the blonde's bundle of nerves was brushed against and he uncontrollably tensed.

Suddenly, Demyx realised the sensations had grown too much for him. Aqua eyes fluttered up to meet with half lidded blue, the younger boys eyebrows raised, face flushed and mouth slightly agape as he slammed down onto his shaft over and over. Slate coloured hair hung limp around his face, though for once both eyes were visible, sweat having plastered the usually silky strands to the sides.

"Zexion." the blonde breathed, hand leaving the smaller nobody's hip to reach up and touch his cheek. "I-I'm goin-"

"Go a head." the other gasped out, eyes shutting momentarily. "I wont be far behind." He moaned softly as Demyx gave a particularly rough thrust upwards, jabbing mercilessly at the pale teen's prostate. The boy's body's reaction sent Demyx over the edge, causing him to push unevenly up into him while using his hand on a frail shoulder to hold the other still as he came into him.

Zexion gave a small whimper that turned into a moan as he was filled, the blonde's seed splattering inside him while the other schemer took advantage of the sudden tightness and trust in a final few times. Both were left gasping as they too came, both in perfect sync, one inside the blonde, the other into his waiting hand.

All at once they collapsed, out of breath and completely exhausted. Demyx blinked repeatedly, trying to clear his head as one pulled out and began wipping himself off, then moving to help the other slate haired nobody pull off of Demyx. Much to his surpise and amazement, the blonde watched the more dominant schemer fade after wiping away the spilt mess, leaving only a very worn, very blush covered Zexion laying next to him.

"Zexion." Demyx whispered, though there was no need after the rucus they'd made. When a blue eye fluttered open to look over to him, he couldn't help the smile that appearened on his lips. "That was amazing." He reached out and pulled the younger boy over to him, their bare skin flush against one another. He heard a small 'heh' before the slate haired teen nuzzled into his tanned chest, placing light kisses to his skin.

"I… never would have expected you do something like that, Zexy." Demyx chuckled sheepishly, running a hand through the damn gray strands. "You have such a warped mind." He smirked as he heard a small chuckle. "And you know I love you for it."

Finally blue eyes appeared again, looking up at him.

"I love you too. But… I don't think I'll make a habit of confusing you like that." he offered, voice still quiet.

"Aww, really?"

Zexion frowned at him, but it didn't last long, another soft chuckle escaping him.

"Too much work. My head hurts now." The younger teen reasoned.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to have me be doing you more often, because you were real sexy," The blonde grinned deviously, "all 'oh Demyx, harder' and making that sexy face."

"No."

"Oh, I'm teasing and you know it!"

"Demyx, no. You play bottom, not me." Zexion buried his face against the older teens tanned chest.

"Don't think I didn't see that clone fade!" Demyx laughed, some of his energy flowing back. He reached down to grab hold of the schemers chin, bring him back to look at him, blue eyes narrowed. "You know you liked it." He gently kissed him, allowing Zexion to pull back moments later, a shy smile on pale lips.

" 'Kay, maybe I did."

**~END~**

**.**

* * *

.

_8D yaaaaayyyy for providing pronz to the minors!!! XDD Sabrina, you're 17, you little jailbait you! Hope you liked this, I took a crazy-huge risk and handwrote it in math class the last couple days! Haha! Imagine if someone looked over and read it!!!_

.


End file.
